Poetry for The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos
by Gothic Rain
Summary: The title is pretty much self-explanatory. This has poems inspired by my Fairy Tail story The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos in replacement for Poetry for Fairy Tail. Enjoy!
1. Renegade Dreams

**Renegade Dreams**

...

Disheartened eyes stared sullenly at the dull silver bars

A life in question forever in its flection

His scars, a story in every one, as memoirs

Only one reminding him of his misdirection

...

He asked himself before

Why he continued breathing, grieving, decieving

When his hands were stained red from valour

A child's soul taken by theiving

...

There was no answer, no solution

Silence rang in his weary mind

A sigh escaped his thoughts of resolution

An explanation as lost as his name defined

...

So much he dreamed and so much he craved

Wondering what was beyond this cage and walls of blood

How much could be saved in memories enslaved?

If he would see it before his heart ended with a thud

...

Hope, he realized, was unexpected

A feeling so foreign welled within his heart

Never had he felt so connected

That his life felt like it was taking a new start

...

She was young, a beacon of innocence that wouldn't last

Eyes as fierce as a virgin blade

Yet her words always left him flabbergast

Despite her age, she was a renegade

...

His spirit felt rejuvenated by her strength

Her presence was what he imagined hope defined

She broke through his turmoil, saw his soul despite the arm's length

Unveiling the mastermind confined

...

Like her guild name, she gave him a second chance

A place among the aligned stars to wield as his name

And as they fought together in a sword dance

He realized what they became

...

Friends, so close their bonds were unbreakable

Kalelius, as she called him, knew her truth was unmistakable

For there was no one else he believed

Who could have saved him undeceived

...

Perhaps the most inspiring of hope gotten

Was found in dreams long since forgotten


	2. Rokon

**Rokon**

...

Lucy found him shivering on a cold, rainy night

His fur was bedraggled and stained in blood

Eyes shut tight from the pain in fright

A paw stuck under a crate from the flash flood

...

She took him in and held him close

Bandaged his foot and brushed his fur

He didn't know what to suppose

Only knew that she was a whisperer

...

They were similar, stuck on the street

No matter how cold or wet they got they froze together

Both ensuring they had something to eat

Their souls warmed despite the stormy weather

...

He had always been a stray

And Lucy, she was a runaway

Together they ran away

Later finding a farm to work and stay

...

Lucy gave him a name

And in return, she gained a friend

No matter how lost they were he followed her all the same

For he knew she had wounds to mend

...

He promised her he would always walk by her side

No matter what hardships lay in tide


	3. Lightning Chimera

_**Lightning Chimera**_

 **L** iving shouldn't have to be so cruel

 **I** t doesn't matter what we think

 **G** otta know to keep fighting for our hopes and dreams

 **H** ell ain't gonna wait for bad intentions

 **T** ime doesn't wait for hesitation

 **N** othing can break this resolve

 **I** t's impossible to be free without these chains

 **N** ot going to lie in the face of the enemy

 **G** ot to know the difference between pain and reality

...

 **C** an't they see past their brands in these lives?

 **H** onesty is the only thing free of cost

 **I** t's impossible without caring for others

 **M** ost people don't expect the slaves to be free

 **E** ven for the people that are supposed to stop this crime

 **R** ight now, all we can do is breathe

 **A** life like this can just be cruel

 _ **Read Backwards**_


	4. Time of Travel & Change

_Time of Travel & Change_

 **...**

 **Some things can't erase**

 **The scars of time inflicted**

 **But one can move on**

 **...**

 **They ran far away**

 **The demons of war chasing**

 **Only hope remained**

 **...**

 **Lucy knew some things**

 **Could not be changed anymore**

 **But others can be**

 **...**

 **Time-travelers carry**

 **The burden of what could be**

 **And yet still prevail**

 **...**

 **She couldn't tell them**

 **The cruelty she's seen in life**

 **But could share the joy**


	5. Where Smiling Had Been The Easiest Thing

_**"** **And where smiling had been the easiest thing** **"**_

 _..._

I remember feeling so lost

The mask I had been wearing had paid its cost

Left breaking: my eyes revealed the wounds of my soul

And nothing I would do could regain my control

...

I remember how hard it was to smile

The weight of my life awaiting its trial

No matter what I did my heart could only cry

And so, I left all my tears to dry

...

I remember what it felt like to be broken

To know that I was alone - my pleads outspoken

I began taking risks; blindly reaching about

And no one would hear my screams breakout

...

I remember what it felt like to lose

To realize no amount of resistance would keep away my dues

That all who had left would be in vain

And so I took the pain and fought its restrain

...

I remember what it felt like to be caged

The physical one more welcoming than what my mind had waged

Where war's blood stained the distinction of what was real and what had been before

And nothing provoked me in missing that war

...

I remember what it felt like to be free

Where the ghosts and viruses in my thoughts held no guarantee

Leaving myself unscarred and capable of anything

And where smiling had been the easiest thing

...

I remember finding myself reveal

That changing so much had never felt so real

My heart renewed and my soul no longer shattered

And now I can live this life unscathed of whats been scattered

...

I remember finding what family defined

Where no one was left behind

Of friendships and bonds solving every lock's key

And I would never forget what they had taught me

...

I remember many things in a life that cannot falter with expression

A life I've learned to love despite its oppression

Because now I am free of past expectations

Leaving me to seek the mantle of my aspirations

* * *

 _This poem has been the most challenging so far. Lighting Chimera was a close second because reverse poems tend to be tricky but this one was a challenge because I was adjusting Lucy's experiences to what she has become in the latest chapter. Hope you all enjoyed! I appreciate everyone's reviews and your kind words!_

 _Poet's advice: A good way to make sure a poem remains both a set rhythm as well as its rhyming is to voice what you've written each stanza and then the entire poem once completed. I often use Word Hippo to make words easier to pronounce when the rhythm is off-key and so forth. Rhymezone, on the other hand, is perfect for finding rhymes along with definitions where Google may fail._

 _Second, lay out what you want as the structure of your poem. If you're like me and have experience (or trust in your abilities) then feel free to modify it to make it unique to yourself. In this poem, I've done an AABB pattern while every fourth line of each stanza (apart from the final) begins with and. Voicing your stanzas aloud allows you to help find flow between the third line to the fourth line per stanza to make sure no flow is lost._

 _Finally, make sure that the final stanza is your conclusion. In this poem's case the entire structure has a sort of nostalgic/reminiscent feeling to it where Lucy longs for the past, grieves for what has been, where she hit rock bottom, and then found her strength to continue. The second to last stanza should typically build up to the final. For example, in this one's case, Lucy is tying together what nakama means to her during the first life she lived to the second and how it has given her strength and life (of free-spirit). The fourth stanza is where Lucy basically says, "Life has been a struggle but I've learned to love it because of the bonds I've made and what strength my friends have given me. I am free of the burdens I once held because I no longer live in the past. I can now seek my goals true to who I am."_

 _For years people have been telling me I have a talent for poetry but really it was an outlet for me to speak when I felt I had no one to talk to. I've been a poet for five years and the first two years I was a rookie through and through. I've become so "talented" overtime because I've practiced and put my heart and soul into these poems. Which is pretty much the key to becoming good at anything in life - to be passionate about it._

 _Well, that's all the advice I got for you all. Best of luck to my fellow poets, writers, and readers out there!_

 _\- Gothic Rain_

 _P.S. There is one more thing I can advise to anyone interested in writing poems actually. It applies to writing lyrics as well if anyone is a songwriter here too. Basically, be true to yourself. Cast away your ignorance, the lies you've trained yourself to believe, your biased perception - everything that isn't true to who you are. In other words, you have to be raw. Raw is translated nowadays as "deep" because you're holding nothing back. You know who you are, how you got that way, and perhaps even what you want to become. That's where you have to be to write poetry. To write the lyrics that resonate with people. The key is honesty ;)_


	6. A Demon Shifter's Thoughts

**A Demon Shifter's Thoughts**

...

Lucy wasn't what Mirajane expected her to be

When the blonde first walked through the door

The girl no older than her sister seemed like just another wannabe

Her eyes downcast and blonde hair a typical bore

...

Oh, how wrong she had been

The mage was unexpectedly tough

With eyes so silver they sheened with her easy grin

And yet she had believed it to be all a bluff

...

A child who drew her friends toward her

Like moths to an open fire

Like a long-lost cousin with a mystery, they all prefer

For all she seemed Mirajane didn't expect her thoughts to backfire

...

Because she was wrong and like usual it wasn't the first time

And yet, Mirajane couldn't find it within herself to dislike the girl

For Lucy had been there for her family at anytime

And slowly her own jagged heart begun to unfurl

...

She wondered if all Celestial mages were like the blonde

With eyes dulled from hardship yet beams a smile so real

It makes Mirajane admire her strength beyond

What would take her years for her own soul to heal

...

Perhaps, however, she's still fighting

For Lucy seems to grow older and wearier by every passing day

The bags under her eyes shading darker under the lighting

With bruises and bone fractures hidden with a carefully concealed sway

...

Yes, Lucy Chance was an enigma in Fairy Tail

But she had taught her the means of strength to prevail


	7. Of Pretense

**Of** **Pretense**

...

There once lived a girl

Whose heart had been split open and furled

Yet she never stopped believing

In the strength of kindness perceiving

She had not forgotten this girl


	8. Celestial Days

**Celestial Days**

 **...**

Cancer, the one of few words but of a thousand means

Even Aquarius was left rendered without words

Libra, the woman of great perseverance

Even Pyxis couldn't fault her direction

Scorpio, the man who clears the storm away

Taurus, the bull who sees the soul as beautiful as a woman's body

Ignoring Leo's charismatic woes

Aries, the ram that knows kindness like no other

Like Virgo whose fight is unrelenting for others survival

 **...**

Sagittarius, who sometimes misses the point but never the eye

Pisces, the Paired fish with a weird sense of humor

In a way only Gemini could replicate

Realistic like Capricorn and his unique poetry

Incomprehensive at times like Crux's thoughts or Nikora's shivering

Timing off as usual but always comforting like Horologium

Seeing the world in-depth like Lyra's music


	9. On A Warpath

**On A Warpath**

...

She walked through death beneath the sky

Like smoke on fire upon the land

Her past and future amplify

The painful truth that graced the fairyland

She walked on by with no reason to run

But in the end, she had nothing to outrun


	10. Writing Prophecies

_**Writing Prophecies**_

...

Her home lies within the midnight skies

A place among the past and gone

Living amongst a goddess

But with it comes a cost

In exchange for time

To save her friends

She'll die young

To fate

Alone


	11. Fractured

**Fractured**

 **...**

She's a fractured soul

Living again after death

Waiting for a chance

 **...**

The change embraced her

Like phoenix to fire

From ash to ashes


	12. Hymn to the Missing

**Hymn to the Missing**

 **...**

She is a woman living in a land of broken dreams

Her tears reflecting any agony's extremes

Like echoes her memory screams

Reminding her of their former teams

Her head is splitting at the seams

It's the time of tragedy it seems

But she cannot give up on their requiems

So she walks with their memoir streams

Like fairy tails to the nakama themes


	13. LC

**LC**

 **.**

Lucy

fighter, survivor

changing, living, embracing

young, experienced, gladiator, striver

moving, existing, seizing

extant, reserved

Chance

 **.**


	14. Chains

_**Chains**_

 _ **.**_

 **()**

 **.**

 **()**

 _ **.**_

He

has fought

as a man

and a dragon

chained.

 **.**

 **()**

 **.**

 **()**

 **.**


	15. Eccedentesiast

**_Eccedentesiast_**

For all she had been known to smile

It hadn't been good enough then

Everyone left to die fighting

For all she had been known to smile

Everyone left to die fighting

And it had all been in vain

For all she had been known to smile

It hadn't been good enough then


	16. Awakened Illusions

_**Awakened Illusions**_

 **.**

These horrors in my mind,

they haunt me, break me

sending phantom pains of mine designed

Leaving shadows and lies only I can see

 **.**

I refuse to escape

for these sights and these words

are what leave my character to shape

These dreams identify with me only in thirds

 **.**

Nightmares ricochet

as visions to keep me from wakening

and if I don't fight it I'll never keep them at bay

For my insecurities await their awakening

 **.**

The truth isn't always with us to see

Only lies are in front of us for free

* * *

 _Inspired by Chapter 42: Heart of Courage_


End file.
